Cursed Production
by Invader Xenial
Summary: Skarrch and Zee in an epic action adventure to save the Dareshow from the tyranny of the Producer.
1. Chapter 1

The studio was absolutely wrecked. Zee was helping move one of the giant screens back into position, when she heard an evil cackle from beneath a large section of roof. It slowly lifted, revealing the Producer, cloak shredded but otherwise completely fine. "_**Did you honestly think you could **_**hurt me**_**? FOOLS!**_" He raised a small device, which appeared to be a fusion of cellphone and stun gun. Waves of sound resonated from it, and the Irken repairmen fell to the ground, twitching. Zee grabbed he antennae before the sound reached her. "_**Awww, look, little Zee doesn't want to play. TOO BAD!**_" He cranked a knob on the device, and Zee was thrown through the air by a blast of sound energy.

"_**How do you like my new sonic disruptor? It's a BLAST!**_" He gently removed the Laptop of Power from her pocket and cracked it in two.

"Don't you need that?" murmured Zee.

"_**I never needed anything to bend reality to my will. It's an innate gift. I am the last holder of the ancient power of the elves, but not any weaker for it.**_" With a lazy flick of his wrist, he threw the Irken into a holding tank, and it sealed shut. The walls of the studio bent, wrapping around it and forming a space capsule. "_**You may remember when Xenial said her power only worked on the studio. Well soon, the studio will be in two pieces, lightyears apart. Beat that.**_" The capsule lifted up, and Zee saw the Producer waving a fond goodbye before she blacked out.

/

Skarrch was quite happy. He'd gotten everything he'd ever wanted, and most of it was just a total failure. He was content now with being a host of one show, not two. His ship jumped a little, then it slammed into something. He peeled his face off the cockpit screen to find a strange-looking space capsule, with a window looking in on a pile of unconscious Irken. He cautiously docked with the pod,and tiptoed inside, looking for any familiar faces. Zee stirred from a nearby pile.

"It's over." she mumbled, and dropped to the floor.

"No."

**COMING THIS SUMMER/FALL/WHENEVER THE FUDGE THE AUTHOR FEELS LIKE IT: Skarrch and Zee in an epic action adventure to save the dareshow from the tyranny of the Producer. LOOK OUT FOR: CURSED PRODUCTION**

**Coming to theaters near you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Zee glared at Skarrch from the floor, and struggled to sit up. "Go on then. Do it."

"Do what?" Skarrch said honestly.

"Finish me. That's why he sent me here, isn't it?" Zee snapped, wiping a trickle of green blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Who sent you here?" Skarrch asked.

"Don't TOY WITH ME!" Zee screeched. Skarrch took a step back.

"Zee, I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Skarrch said tentatively.

Zee snorted and stood up, her legs trembling threateningly. "Fine. I'll play your game. Why was the Producer, who works for you, in my studio hmm? Why did he attack me and my crew?" She gestured to the mass of bodies behind her. "Why did he snap the Laptop? Why did he send us to you?"

"The Producer did this?" Skarrch said doubtfully.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOY WITH ME!" Zee snarled at him. She took a few limping steps towards him. "You are going to send me back, with my crew, and get your Producer in line!" She poked his chest and kept advancing on him. "Or so help me, I will leave you in a locked room with the SIR twins!"

Skarrch gulped. "Zee, I-"

"And you will leave me and my Show alone, forever!" She continued, her eyes flashing. "And, finally, YOU WILL GIVE ME BACK MY SMEET!"

"I DIDN'T SEND THE PRODUCER!" Skarrch roared. It was Zee's turn to take a step back, and she crossed her arms and raised an invisible eyebrow at him.

"I don't know why he's there." Skarrch said, trembling in fury, his yellow eye flashing. "I didn't send him. I'm done with your precious Show, you won."

Zee considered him for a moment. "Well, if you were going to kill me, you would've already done it." She turned away from him to look at her crew. "You wouldn't keep this game up for so long, you'd want to gloat."

Skarrch growled at her but she took no notice.

"So….. Will you help us then?" She asked, her voice softer.

"Help….. You?" Skarrch asked, confused.

"If you're telling the truth, the Producer is out of your hands. The contestants are at home now, because I closed the studio for construction. I poof them back at nine AM every day, even if there isn't a show. For makeup and gathering the audience." Zee said, reading Skarrch's puzzled expression. "That means we have," She checked her watch. "Seven hours." She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed. "You can get back your Producer, and I get back my studio. Deal?" She held out a green claw.

Skarrch considered her for a moment, and then shook her hand.

He turned back to his controls and called over his shoulder. "I'm not doing this for you; I'm merely collecting the Producer."

"Yeah yeah." Zee said, in a very good imitation of Zim.

/

Skarrch piloted the ship while Zee tried to wake up her crew.

"Tury, Cavo, Boff, Kit, Skeev, wake up!" She snapped, slapping their faces. They snored loudly. Grumbling to herself, she tried to pull them out of the capsule, but it was no use. She cursed in Irken and stomped over to Skarrch. "Are we there yet?"

"For the hundredth time, NO!" Skarrch growled at her. "You can be just as annoying as the SIR twins you know."

"_You can be just as annoying as the twins." _Zee mimicked in a high-pitched voice. Skarrch groaned and slammed his head on the dashboard.

"Hey look, we're here!" Zee said, pointing ahead of her. Irk span slowly in front of them, completely unharmed.

"Now go left-" Zee began.

"I know where it is!" Skarrch snapped.

"Well sooooo-oorry, I thought you needed help!" Zee snapped back.

"I think I can do this by myself, smeet!" Skarrch snarled.

They continued to bicker as the first crack appeared on the planets surface. It stretched across the top, meeting another that had stretched across the side. The Irkens looked up as a chunk of Irk separated from the purple planet. They stared in horror as their home cracked into pieces.

Tears spilled down Zee's cheeks and she covered her mouth with her hands. Skarrch looked too shocked for words.

Insane laughter boomed from Skarrch's speakers, and the Producer appeared on his communication screen.

**_"Hello old friend."_** He sneered.

_"What the hell did you do?_" Skarrch growled.

"**_Well, because the studio was on Irk, it needed to be disposed of."_** The Producer said casually.

"_You destroyed our home!" _Zee screeched, choking back her tears.

"**_A mere technicality."_** The Producer said, almost lazily.

Skarrch turned to Zee. "Remember when I said I was just going to get the Producer back in line?"

"Yeah?"

"Call the SIR twins."

Zee grinned evilly and took out a communicator. For the first time, the Producer looked scared.


	3. Chapter 3

/

The radar operator was bored. What the heck did the boss even expect to enter Irken airspace without a permit? Wait, what was that?

"Sir, we have one ship incoming. Spittle Runner, ID# 9364890."

"There's no flight scheduled with that ID. Take it down!"

"Yessir!"

Irken anti craft missile arrays are anything if not efficient. The tiny white trails curled towards the ship, shredding the hull and sending it down over Viruk District.

"Dispatch away team 909-Alpha to crash site." said the Old One standing over the Irken.

/

"March, maggots! It's still 50 miles to the Crater Hall!" said Atu'ph, the Old one standing over the two captives. "The Great One will be unhappy if his two favorite people don't arrive in time!"

"For what?" asked the taller one.

"You'll see."

Skarrch turned to Zee, marching next to him. "You know, Old Ones usually have many more Greek characters than that."

"Why are you so calm?! We're all going to DIE!"

"No, we're not. To kill us would be to end the story, and then The Producer would be put back in his place."

"Speaking of which, why can't the author just remove him from the story?"

"It's complicated. You see, my author is..." Skarrch paused, looking for the words "odd. Me, The Producer, and Writer Lenny are all his Avatars, and we all represent a facet of his personality. I'm arrogance, The Producer's rage, and Lenny is... weird. Together we make a perfect balance."

"So wha-"

Zee was interrupted by a massive crash as the doors to the Crater Hall flew open. The Producer was slow-clapping, surrounded by goons.

_**"Welcome to my humble abode. Put on your coats and stay a while.**_" Straight-jackets dropped from the ceiling and ensnared both of them.

"You slow clapping fiend!" yelled Skarrch.

**_"Oh man, I loved that show! Did you love that show?"_**

"No, not really." replied Skarrch.

"**_On to business. See that holographic display panel up there? That shows the progress of Operation Oatmeal_**." As they watched, scenes of violence flashed on the screen, all involving some evil force breaking free.

"Oh no." bemoaned Zee.

The Producer started into a lecture on the finer points of Operation Oatmeal. Skarrch pulled a small device from his PAK, and applied it to the lock.

_**"And that's how Van Kleiss will assist The Old Man to kill Honeyd-"**_

"Hey!"

**_"WHAT!_**" screamed the Producer, turning away from the screen.

"I'm free." said Skarrch.

**_"Oh. Well. I'd like you to meet someone very special to you. Your little stolen daughter."_**

A hidden hatch in another wall opened, revealing a medium sized, purple-eyed Irkeness with a pair of katanas on her back.

Skarrch gasped. "Fox?"

**_"You trained her well. She is a most successful assassin. Go get him, girl."_**

She ran at Skarrch, fury in her eyes. He made a PAK-assisted leap, jumping in front of the holoscreen. Fox lunged at him, and they flew backwards.

_**"NO, NOT MY DIMENSION SCREEN!**_" screamed The Producer.

Then they tumbled through the screen, and the hall was silent.

/

_**SUPER AWESOME TRIVIA CHALLENGE! Who were the three characters in The Producer's plan, and what franchises were they from? (#3 is hard)**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Skarrch? _Skarrch?_" Zee called nervously.

"**_He can't hear you, girlie."_** The Producer grumbled, examining the screen. "**_He's in a wormhole thingy that'll take him to a different dimension. That's why it's called the DIMENSION SCREEN. Good Irk, and they say you're smart." _**He turned to Atu'ph, who had cleared his throat loudly.

"Sir, shouldn't you send someone after him?"He asked hesitantly.

"**_Fox should take care of him."_** He replied, waving it off.

"Where are the twins?" Zee snapped.

**_"Hmm?" _**The Producer said, looking up. He had been searching on the Dimension Screen.

"The SIR twins. I sent them after you, but they haven't returned." Zee said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"**_Oh yeah….. Taken care of."_** The Producer said, turning back to the screen.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Zee screamed, ripping out of her jacket. Two Old Ones grabbed her arms and held her back.

"**_Take her to the examination room."_** The Producer moaned. "**_I'm tired of her voice."_**

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL DESTROY YOU! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, THEY'LL HAVE TO SEARCH FOR THE PIECES!" Zee screeched and kicked as she was dragged from the room.

**_"SHADDUP!" _**The Producer called.

/

The Old Ones strapped a screaming Zee onto an examination table, binding her so tightly she couldn't even move her head.

"I am your Smeetling! Let me go or face my wrath!" She cried, her eyes wide.

"Gag her." Atu'ph said as he walked into the room, his boots clicking on the tile floor softly.

The Old One nearest her obeyed, stuffing a black cloth into her mouth.

Atu'ph turned to the wall and cried, "Great One! We await your orders."

The wall slid back to reveal the Producer hunched over the Dimension Screen. "**_Ah'm busy! Send in the defect. Tell him we found him a durable test subject. But keep her alive. I don't care what state, but keep her alive."_**

Atu'ph smirked and nodded to the other Ones. They left the room quickly, chuckling to each other.

"Mmmmphf! Mmehfng!" Zee mumbled through the gag. She grumbled to herself and tried to work her way free. Her PAK was squished against the table, so she couldn't open it. She began wriggling on the table until Atu'ph reopened the door. She heard him talking to someone else.

"….. Durable test subject, just for you. Your tools," Atu'ph was saying, and Zee heard the click of a button. The opposite wall collapsed to reveal rows upon rows of Irken lab tools, all glinting in the white light.

"Excellent. Leave now, Old Thingy." The stranger said.

Zee froze, relief flooding through her body. _That voice…. _ "MPHMY!" She shouted.

Atu'ph chuckled as he walked away, and the stranger came into view. "Hello Zee." Zim said softly. Carefully he took out her gag, and Zee's eyes teared up at the happiness of seeing him, but then froze as he looked hungrily at the tools.

"Zimmy? Wha-"

"What do you think the great ZIM is doing?" He said, turning around. "The Produuuucrr told Zim that he had a test subject for him. You are the subject, no?"

"B-but Zim, it's me! Your wife! Zee!" Zee cried desperately.

"Ah yes… Allow me to explain." Zim said, rounding on her. "Number One, you honestly thought Zim could love? FOOL! I AM ZIM! Irken Invader Zim? And Invaders need no one.

Number Two, your author made you a Sue. And everyone knows that Sues are unrealistic and desperate, always falling in love with the main character, never having a flaw, things always going her way. And no-Irken will ever love a Sue." He smirked at her.

"You said you loved me! We're having a smeet!" Zee cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Number Three, Zim lies. That's what he does."

Zee hiccupped, her spooch aching. Then she froze. "Wait… you're not Zimmy. You're that other Zim, who works for The Producer!"

Zim leaned down to her, his grin widening. "Wrong again. I am your 'Zimmy'."

"Prove it." Zee said stubbornly.

Zim leaned closer, his lips almost touching her antennae. "You still have your smeethood plushy, Frederick."

Zee's eyes swam with tears. She had told Zim that back in her Invading days. This _was_ her Zim… And he hated her.

Zim crossed over to the lab tools and picked up a long and lethal-looking weapon. "The Produuucrrr told Zim to test you, see how durable you really were. And to conduct my rejected experiments…" He grinned horribly as he approached her. And Zee, powerless to stop him, could only scream as he worked.

/

Zim left the examination room hours later, his hands dripping in green blood. Chuckling to himself, he pulled out a green, glowing necklace from his shirt. He pressed the center gently, and his outline flickered. Zim vanished, and was replaced by a short Old One. He walked back to the main hall, and knelt before the Producer. He looked up from the Dimension screen and nodded, allowing him to speak.

"Great One, she fell for my disguise. I have traumatized her, made her think her husband hates her." The One said in a low voice.

**_"Fantastic!"_** The Producer exclaimed, clapping his hands like a little girl.

"And I have added some… special features to her personality." The Old One continued.

**_"Oh?"_** The Producer said.

The Old One snapped his fingers, and Zee appeared in the doorway. But she wasn't Zee anymore. Her eyes were wider, almost spheres. Her antennae were no longer curly and round, instead they were sharp and straight, shaped like the earthen letter 'X'. Her clothes were ripped and torn, and her long-before healed scars were shown. She walked up to the Producer swiftly, and kneeled before him.

**_"Wha…. What did you do?"_** The Producer gasped, shocked at her appearance and behavior.

"Reprogrammed. She is now yours to command." The Old One said proudly.

"Really?" The Producer said, unconvinced. He cleared his throat and turned to the kneeling Irkeness. **_"Zee, who is your master?"_**

"I obey the Great One." She said flatly., revealing very white, very sharp teeth.

**_"Show me."_** He said, turning back to the Dimension Screen. A robotic Zim popped out of the wall, and advanced on Zee.

She growled and sprung at the robot, clawing at it and tearing it apart with her teeth. In three seconds flat the robot was nothing but scrap metal. Zee gnawed on the arm, smiling when it twitched.

"**_Come back here."_** The Producer said. Zee bounded over, the arm still in her mouth.

"**_Well done!"_** He said, turning to the Old One.

"Thank you, sir." The Old One said, and backed out of the room.

**_"Zee, I want you to go after Skarrch. Just in case Fox can't handle him herself."_**

"Yes, Great One." Zee said flatly, and hopped onto the Dimension Screen. She vanished into its surface, her blue eyes flashing as the Producer cackled evilly behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Smith had finally snapped. This was it. He was absolutely mad. I had been bad enough joining this task-force, and now EVOs with no nanite readings? Inconceivable!

"I don't think that word means what you think it means." said Lieutenant Wexler. Smith realized he'd been talking out loud.

"Just stay focused." he sighed. He looked up at the two beings on the other end of the bridge. They'd tumbled out through a hole in space, and fought each other nearly to the death, though it appeared as if they'd reached a stalemate. The bridge deck shook.

"What was that?" cried Wexler. The rumble returned, and the entire bridge deck rippled as a massive rip in space wrapped itself around the bridge. He caught a whiff of sulfur, iron, and, strangely, tomatoes. A similar entity to the first two lept through. It charged at the soldiers.

"Open fire!" yelled Smith.

/

_NO! I do_**46Hk**_n't_**jsh6**_want_**j5D**_to_**rduJk**_h_**4**_urt_**37N**_them_**j**_!_**G**_It's_**fdm**_not_**Qsjc**_me!_

**WARNING: CORE CORRUPTION AT 75%**

_Must_**03y2**_stop_**9qbV**_this_**_!_****JIXg**_I_**ycv**_am_**qrx**_Zee!_**gy**

**ERR 294: DATA CORRUPTION**

/

Zee tumbled to the pavement, inert. Skarrch gasped and ran to her body. As he inspected her, he found not a single mark, but he popped open the PAK access port, and found a small device clamped to it. A simple tug was all it took.

/

**SYSTEM REBOOTING**

_What? Where am I?_

/

Zee awoke with a start.

"Good, I was beginning to think he'd fried your brain." said Skarrch belatedly.

"Zim! He betrayed me!"

"What!? Never mind, we gotta go! Listen, I've programmed this dimensional communication chip to take you home."

He held up a small gemlike device.

"Just squeeze and you'll be sent to RubyCo HQ, with an escort waiting to take you to the studio."

"W-what about you?"

"Just trust me. One last thing:"

He knelt, cupping Zee's antenna in his hand.

"Don't beat him without me."

He straightened and turned around.

"OPEN ER' UP, BOYS!"

Space/time tore as he was sucked through to another reality.


	6. Chapter 6

Zee sat there, stunned. She looked behind her to see the limp figures of the lieutenant and captain. "Oh Irk..." She mumbled, holding her head in her hands. She pressed her hands to her temples, unknowingly squeezing the small gem.

She held her head in her hands. He must have done something to her... She had felt a corruption in her PAK_. What happened? _Unconsciously, she squeezed the gem. A tear in space appeared out of nowhere and sucked her through without warning.

"AAAAARGH! SKAAAAAAARCH!" She screamed, landing headfirst through the other end. "Ugh..."

"Are you Zee?" A bored human asked.

"Uh... yeah..." She said cautiously.

"Come with me." He said, grabbing her arm and guiding her to a swirling portal. Irken scientists manned the controls.

"This portal will take you back to your studio. The boss said to make sure you got through."

"Your boss?" Zee asked.

"Our author. And yours, for that matter." He said with a grin.

"Wha-"

"Fire it up!" The human cried.

"Roger, that!" An attendant cried, and the portal began spinning rapidly, sucking Zee inside.

"AAAAAAAAWHAT'SGOINGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" She cried.

Once again, she landed face-fist on the ground.

"Urgh..." She muttered, pushing herself up. She stared in shock at the scene in front of her. The studio was badly damaged when she left, but now it was a disaster. The giant screen hung limply on three thin wires. There were large chunks of wall and floor ripped out, and tossed across the room. The audience seats were torn and filthy, and many rows were missing.

She walked over to the broken shards that were once the Laptop of Power. She picked them up gingerly and sighed. She dropped them when she heard his voice.

"... **_Giant chamber of doom over there; that will do nicely."_** The Producer said, walking on the filthy stage, followed by Atu'ph.

**_"Ah, Zee!"_** He said, noticing her. "**_How did you get here? Is Skarrch dead?"_**

Thinking quickly, Zee adopted a blank face and marched up to the Producer swiftly. "He escaped me, Great One. He sent me here, though I am not sure why."

**_"How did he send you?"_** The Producer asked suspiciously.

"He stepped on a weird gem and it caused a sort of wormhole." Zee said as flatly as she could.

**_"Him and his inventions..." _**He sighed.

"Great One, how is this possible?" Zee asked, following him as he and the Old One examined the stage. "I remember Irk being destroyed."

**_"Oh my dear, many things are possible when you completely ignore logic." _**He said casually. **_"Where is Fox?"_**

"Unknown. She wasn't there when I arrived." She said.

**_"Hmmm..._**" The Producer said thoughtfully. **_"Meh, she can take care of herself. Atu'ph!"_**

"Yes?" The Old One said.

**_"Fix up the studio. I am going to collect the contestants."_** He said, walking offstage.

"All by myself?" Atu'ph exclaimed.

**_"Yup_**!" The Producer called.

"You. Help me." Atu'ph said, turning to Zee.

"I obey only the Great One." She said, barely containing her grin.

"Ah come on!" Atu'ph pouted.

"I shall get you a broom." She said, opening her PAK.

"Damn Irken..." He growled, snatching the offered broom from her.

/

The Producer waited in the shadows of the studio, his eyes wide with excitement. The DOZ contestants strolled back onstage, chatting happily. They stopped when they saw the state of the stage.

"Zee?" Zim called. "What happened? Zee?"

"Momma?" Zin asked, looking around.

The Producer cackled and the contestants turned their attention to him.

**_"The Dareshow is mine. Prepare for your doom!"_** he sang happily.

"Where's Zee?" Hail asked, taking out his sword.

**_"Why, she's right here!"_** He said, stepping aside to reveal a glaring Zee.

"Zee, wha-"

"Shut up, traitor." She snapped at Zim.

"**_Little Zee is mine to command_**." The Producer said, patting her head fondly.

She growled threateningly and he retreated his hand.

"What did you do to her?" Keegz squeaked.

**_"Stuff."_** He shrugged.

Zee winked at the cast behind his back.

**_"Things will be much different around here."_** The Producer said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, Great One." Zee said, activating her PAK legs and grabbing him from behind. "Very different." She pressed the point of the leg on his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Zee prepared to end it once and for all, to kill the one being who would never let her be. This was her right, her vengeance!

"NOPE!"

She fell limp as her PAK was ripped from its sockets, taking half her back with it. Sparks arced from the severed connections.

"What a nifty trinket." remarked the Old One holding her PAK. "Too bad I can't give it back."

The Producer flicked a switch on a control panel, and the PAK was lifted into the air, spotlit in red.

"It's time to play: TEN MINUTES TO DOOM! The game show where your friends' and families' life is on the line! Here's how you play: I ask you questions, and before you can answer, I zap ya' with this cattle prod."

A small Old One murmured something in his ear.

"Yes yes, almost forgot. For the humans, we have a special surprise waiting in the banquet hall. The _meal of a lifetime_, if you will." He chuckled at this. The humans eagerly scampered through a waiting door.

/

_**9 minutes and thirty seconds later.**_

/

"Bacon?" answered little Zin hesitantly.

"WRONG!" ***ZAP*** "Uh-oh, looks like you're running out of time! Zee's on her last legs!"

Another Old One murmured in his ear.

"What do you mean, _he's here_? What the _Snalgli_-slime is that supposed to mean?"

"Gentlemen." A man clad in blue, with a face mask and pronounced French accent appeared behind The Producer.

"GET OUT!"

"Ha ha, I think not." The man grabbed the PAK from its hook and tossed it down to Zee. "I'm afraid _you suck_!"

"GRAHHH! GET HIM!" Men poured from the studio doors, encircling the Spy.

"Well, zis was a dissapointment." The Spy faded away.

**BAM **… **BAM **… **BAM!**

The main doors fell, revealing a vast army of men in heavily modified blue SWAT uniforms. Skarrch stood before them, holding a spring-loaded fist-gun. "I told you to wait for me. Anyhow, CHARGE!"

"Wha-ow-ooch-agh-eep-*crack*" As the men charged into the studio, The Producer picked himself up off the ground. "MTFs, eh? Good thing I have a natural defense!" A huge door in the top of the studio opened, revealing a helicopter carrying a huge cage. "Drop er', boys!" The cage thudded to the ground. A large panel on the side read 'KETER'.

Skarrch blanched. "Aw crud."

"OPEN AND RELEASE."

Something... familiar barged out of the cage. Skarrch couldn't quite place it.

It spoke. "They look... _disgusting!_GRAAAAAAGH!"

"682! I knew I recognized you. Also, RUNNNNNNNNN!"

682 tore into the army with reckless abandon, tossing MTFs to the left and right, if he didn't just eat them. Old Ones attacked the stragglers, dragging them through dark doorways to be [THE FOLLOWING CONTENT IS "WAY TOO VIOLENT FOR A T RATING. SRLSY MAN."]

_**Ahem**_

RARRGH ARGH RARRR! "OH NO! WAHHHH!"

_**AHEM!**_

"What? Who?" inquired Skarrch.

_**WHO? ME! Um, wait. Ah, there. WHO? MEEEEEE! Knew I was doing this voice wrong. I AM THE WRITER! AND I AM A LAZY BUTTFACE WHO DOSENT FEEL LIKE WRITING THIS STORY ANYMORE! So I'm sending the Producer to THE DIMENSION OF DOOMY DOOM! ! !.**_

A swirling vortex opened up underneath the Producer, and a large boot shoved him down.

_**Dealt with.**_

682 recovered from shock enough to speak up. "What do you have planned for me?"

A tall hazmat-suited being appeared. It snapped its gloves.

_**I believe you know 004. Mmmm, yeah, am I right?**_

"Meep." 682 shrank to the size of a mouse and ran away amongst the wreckage.

_**Ah well, Charlie has a chat request and I gotta jet. Bye :3.**_

"What."


End file.
